The Search
by Storm The Black Sheep98
Summary: When Felix gets a letter saying her sister gone missing, she immediently jumps into action and decides to take her place since they both looked incrediable alike. She soons find her mission is going to the Briggs with an Alchemist called Fullmetal. Will she be able to keep her identity a secret? Rating T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The day i got a letter home from them saying my sister has gone missing... my insides felt like they were going to explode. My big sister, Alice is someone important to me. i always told myself i would go after the bastard who took her... now, i don't even know what to do.

Several days later when i came to my senses i got the idea to take her place. My sister and i act and look incredibly alike. Except she has shorter hair then i do and i was a little shorter than her. So sadly i had to cut my hair. I'm taking my sisters place because she's in a higher rank then i am. And she knows more and gets these secret missions that will hopefully lead me to some answers to her because nobody won't tell me anything.

If I can make them believe that it was me who disappeared then they'll give me my mission. Because of how young i am, i tend on getting into some trouble. I guess you can say i get curious ha,ha.

I put her uniform on and looked at myself in the mirror. i couldn't help but sigh at myself, 'What would you do Alice?' i would ask myself many times hoping for an answer to come out of nowhere. but of course no body answers me. I leave my room grabbing her bag and keys and locking the door behind me. I told myself that i wouldn't return until i came back with Alice. I know you guys are probably saying ' Why are you going to go look for her? You'll probably never find her' ... its hard to explain to be honest...

The sky above me poured above me making me have to run. Once i came to the building i caught my breath

"Alice?" A voice behind me said.

I almost forgot she was talking to me. I turned finding Lieutenant Hawkeye looking at me uneasily.

"u-umm hi.." I said trying not to sound uneasy myself while putting a smile across my face. Alice was always the polite one and seemed to smile a lot even when she was down.

"I thought you were missing..." She said a bit confused

"They were mistaken. It was my little sister Felix who was kidnapped" I said smiling sadly.

"Oh.. I'm very sorry." She said and manage to put up a sad smile for me.

I simplyshrugged and smiled "Once I find her I'm going to kick her butt. I kept telling her that something like this would happen if she keeps putting her nose in other people's business."

Riza smiled a bit "Well she is a child still."

I smiled and sighed while nodding (Who the hell you are you calling me a child?!)

"Have you told the Colonel yet?"

"I'm on my way to talk to him now. It's nice talking with you." I said as I saluted her as she did the same and walked away quickly.

* * *

I knocked on the colonels door and hear a "come in." and enter. Getting the same reaction as I been getting from everyone else, he looked uneasy and a little surprised.

His mouth open to speak but before he could I interrupted "Before you go through with the whole 'missing' thing, it was Felix who was kidnapped." I said quickly and tried to look annoyed as if this was something that happened multiple times today.

The Colonel folded his hands together as if deep into thought but stared at me for the longest time until i sat down in the chair in front of his desk " They were pretty sure it was you who got kidnapped. But then again you two do look too much alike."

I sighed and nodded "My sister tends to get bored and does what she shouldn't."

"Indeed she does..." he said and stared at me... as if... studying me... (this is rather uncomfortable) "But i thought Felix was the one with green eyes...?"

(Shit!) "u-uhh nooooo? Felix has hazel eyes. You guys must have gotten that mixed up too." I said trying to sound calm and smiled as innocent as I could.

A smirk crossed the colonels face "If you say so Alice. So, did you come for your next mission?"

"Sadly yes. I mostly want to go look for my sister but then maybe I'll find some information on the way." I said and sighed.

" My apologizes, we have just been needed some assistance with some things but you'll be tagging along with the full metal alchemist and helping him and his brother." And pulled out a couple of pieces of paper with writing on it.

I nodded as he handed me a profile. "Edward and Alphonse Elric?" I read and looked up at him.

He nodded "Yes, There looking for the Homunculi's. I'd figured they'd need you're help your name is the Creative Alchemist. "

Thats something I've also forgotten... Alice and I have different Alchemy.

I manage to put up a pretty confident smile and nodded "Of course!"

He told me I was going to Briggs and dismissed me.

Leaving the building i noticed the rain stopped. I sighed and sat on the step.

"Well i got through this... now what... What would you do Alice?

But of course...no answer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully this one is better than part 1 .

* * *

I couldn't sleep with the memories of my sister replaying over and over in my head.

Her smile,... her laughter...

It was early. About 8 o'clock in the morning. I was sitting in front of a statue. Looked as if it was built way back then with all the green that was starting to grow around it. But soon more and more people filled Central City. Going on with their doings and where bouts. It's kinda funny about what i've noticed a lot in cities. There's always those little kids who are crying to their mother or father about a toy they want, cute couples walking and holding each other there hands, or there's homeless people looking for scraps of food, cloths or warmth ect. basically anything that is going to keep them alive. And then there's those people in a tall suit of armor with a short blonde walking with each other... Wait what!?

I had to double glance at the short one as I realized it looks like Edward. I got up quickly, putting my bag over my shoulder and ran over.

"Edward!" I called out to him as I caught up with them.

Ed turned over a smiles as he saw it was me (Thinks I'm Alice) "Hey Alice! Long time no see. How have you been?"

I smiled kindly "I've been great, and yourself?"

"great." Ed smiled.

I looked over at his brother... his little brother... my child hood friend... Alphonse...

Edward notice me looking at Al "Oh sorry Al, Alice this is Alphonse"

Alphonse waved a little "Hello Alice."

I giggled slightly "Hello Alphonse. My little sister Felix told me a lot about you."

Even though Al didn't have my of an expression, by his voice you could tell he was probably blushing.

"O-oh really?" he replied

Ed frowned a bit " I'm sorry to hear about your sister Alice."

I looked at Ed sadly but a smile manage to cross my face.

"I will find her..." I said calmly but a crack manage to come in my voice causing me to clear my throat.

Al seemed a little confused and looked at his older brother

Ed shook his head... guess he hasn't told him.

"Anyway!... The Colonel has sent me to go with you on this mission to Briggs. He didn't tell me what for though. He just told me I would be some help..." I said changing the subject.

Ed nodded "Alright. Right now we're just going to get a few things then try to catch a ride."

"It's suppose to be really cold too" Alphonse said

I made face and sigh but manage to keep a smile up "really? ggrrreeeeaaattt I love the cold." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Being able to see Al again has been great. But it's also sad to see only his soul trapped in this metal armor. Only to suffer mentally, not physically... not that I'm saying I want him to suffer, it's just... I don't want him to suffer either way...

We've been childhood friends since we met in school. Teacher Izume had given us another assignment but with a different partner. Alice and Edward became partners as Alphonse and I became partners. I was a very shy child when it came to people I didn't know. But Al was different from everyone else... he seemed like a very gentle person. So it didn't take me long to start talking to him. So ever since then, We've been friends...

Reality hit me as Alphonse voice echoed through me. I looked over at him blankly

"What did you say Al?" I asked.

"What happened to Felix?" He repeated calmly as usual.

At the time Ed was talking to a man at this office asking for a ride while we stayed outside.

"Oh, she was kidnapped." I said softly as I looked down at the ground.

"oh... i'm sorry Alice." He said looking down at me.

I giggled slightly "She needs to learn to stay out of trouble."

Al laughed a bit "Yeah, she was always trouble making. But Felix is also a sweet person"

I could feel myself getting hot as I looked down to hide my face.

"Aww, Al has a little girlfriend..." I singed teasingly

"S-shut up Alice! She is not!" He yelled blushingly.

Edward came out of the office building "We're able to get a ride to Briggs but only tell we get near the mountains, then we have to walk."

I nodded as Ed looks up at him little brother noticing his silence "What's wrong with you Al?"

"nothing!"

* * *

Thank You for reading. please leave any comments if you want =D


End file.
